30 Days OTP Challenge
by Aiskuriimuneko
Summary: My contribution to the Detentionaire fandom by submitting one chapter each day with a couple and a prompt. Thirty days, thirty prompts thirty different ways to show affection. Multi-shipping.
1. 01 - Holding Hands - Holger and Greta

**OTP challenge time!**

**Hey. So, I've promised myself that I'll do one of these each day for the 30 days otp challenge list meme on tumblr for**_** my **_**favourite Detentionaire pairings. I had eleven where the same people are used twice and even thrice, maybe. I just couldn't choose which of the couples to write with on the different 'days' of the challenge, so I used a random number generator! Some couples may appear a little often due to that, but hey, I only had eleven pairings to work with.**

**And just a heads-up, this is my first time writing in a long time and especially in this fandom – so any grammatical errors are totally my fault.**

* * *

**Day ****01 - Holding hands – Holger/Greta**

Holger was rarely ever embarrassed.

Even when he appeared bashful or shy, his wide and genuinely happy smile and brightly shimmering eyes would betray the emotions he was currently trying to portray. Holger was usually always happy, that everyone knew; when he skipped down the hall on his way to the cafeteria or when the bell had signalled the time to go home, he would say his farewells to completely random students or compliment them on something unexpectedly. The blonde was a never-ending sunshine that stove upon A. Nigma high every morning when he went to school and a lot of people actually respected him for who he was. Loud, a little weird – okay _a lot_ but definitely lovable.

Even when people laughed at his misfortunes during class, he didn't get embarrassed. Much. He did have more important things to worry about – like his pen snapping in two! How else was he supposed to take notes or doodle on his notepad when the boring teacher started babbling about world history? Besides, it wasn't exactly his first time being laughed at – these were just quick snickers that quickly quieted down so the blonde had learned to ignore it.

It wasn't like the times when he was in 9th grade; people made fun of him because he was different and looked odd and talked even odder. A typical victim for bullying and it had been horrible. They picked on his clothes, his glasses, his _hair_ – he loved his hair! It was bright, and long and silky and fantastic! How could anyone not like his hair?! He burst to tears and wanted to leave Canada already, because it was a bad place where nobody was in the happy-times unless they were making fun of him.

Or that was until he met Lee and Cam.

They stood up for him, told the people who bullied him to take a hike and helped him up on his feet. Lee told him not to listen to those guys because they were just being mean and they didn't mean it and Cam said that his glasses were _mucho cool _and _stylish, man. _Holger already loved these two after the first day of school, when they let him sit with them and tell them all about his homeland in Sweden.

Yes, he wanted to be friends with Lee and Cam to the old-man times. Now, there was someone else he wanted to be with to that time as well.

She was plump, but she was _strong_; she could take out two _Crazy Cleaner Peoples_ as if they were just sacks of potatoes! Holger adored when she flushed pink every time he said how cute her unibrow was – because it simply _was_. She was super-smart at math and he loved when she often tutored him because then he'd have the opportunity to daze off staring at her lovely face. Her giggling voice also sounded much sweeter to his ears than any song suited for the party-time – and that was saying a lot. Greta was Holger's everything, his Ms. _Honey-Roasted_.

Even after all this time that they'd been together, whenever they held hands in the hall, the blonde's face would heat up in slight excitement and joy. Even with the looks they received in return, Holger didn't feel an ounce of embarrassment.


	2. 02 - Cuddling - Brandy and Cam

**Day 02 - Cuddling somewhere – Cam/Brandi**

* * *

It was the night after A. Nigma High's students escaped the clutches of their evil principals, also preventing the possible disaster of the world brought by a mystical pyramid that they were forced to (re)build. Regardless of their efforts, underground search showed that the tunnels under the school were reduced to mere ruins that had collapsed due to 'mysterious circumstances' and the members of the secret Council that had initiated this entire thing were gone with the wind. Barrage had been brought to the hospital for an immediate medical check-up, the same with a few students that had been encased in crystal. Not even the blue Tazelwurms could been found down in that dungeon where the large pyramid once stood tall; they were gone along with the only red one in existence.

It was a bummer for everyone who actually _knew_ about the conspiracy, although there were many other things worth celebrating about. Apparently, during the others' moments of near-death, possible imprisonment for life and mission to stop Cassandra McAdams' evil tyranny, Lee and Tina had gotten together – after every person present – except Mrs. Ping – had made it clear how much their attraction was as obvious as Lynch' baldness and craving for peanuts. Oh, yeah, and Mrs. Ping was free from Cassandra's prison and so was Jenny.

So, there was that too.

"Ey, chica, why can't we watch '_Attack of the Zombies from Space II'_?" Cam asked sceptically as Brandy settled for a cheesy, supernatural/romance series after three minutes of channel surfing through her almost five hundred channels. "It's like, starting on Channel Five in less than two minutes, yo! I can make popcorn and get back here in less time!"

"You are _not_ getting greasy, salty popcorn on my imported leather, Martinez," the brunette dared, narrowing her blue eyes slightly in warning. "We're watching Vampire Diaries and that's final."

"But _Brandy_ –," the Latino teen whined, pointing at the television screen. "I'm telling you; _that ain't vampires. _Where's the coffins, you know, _the turning-into-bats scenes_ or the parts where they suck the blood from the necks of mucho hot chiquitas?"

"_Ahem._"

"Totally way more into vampires, tho, but, _babe_–."

"No more buts, Cam," she shushed, just as the commercials ended, bringing forth the few seconds of the previous episode of VD. Camilio gave a defeated groan and slumped back into the couch with a grumpy look on his face, missing the pleased face that his girlfriend made. She put her arms around his frame and settled her head on his shoulder. Cam was still pretty annoyed though. Watching a chick-series with Brandy wasn't exactly what he had in mind when she invited him over to hang out. No cute nuzzling of hers would be able to calm down his gloomy aura – nuh, uh not one bit. The damage had already been done.

…maybe it did help a _tiny_ bit, though.

* * *

"Noooo! Stefan, come _baaaack_!"

The episode had ended rather tragically; with one of the main characters Stefan sacrificing himself for another vampire and makes his best friend promise to protect his one true love Elena while he is trapped inside a tomb. It had been enough for Cam to demand that they watch another episode, just because it ended in such a sad cliff hanger. Brandy gladly obliged and they spend the next two hours watching the six episode before this one, small buckets of ice cream stapled on each other on the coffee table. Brandy had called on room-service sometime during the commercials.

Cam sniffed, much to the brunette's surprise. "Are you _crying_?"

The Latino teen stiffened, shaking his head, quickly wiping at his eyes. "Naw, chica, s'just, you know, _this allergy_ I have, it just comes, like totally out of the blue from time to time and–."

Brandy rolled her eyes. "It's okay, Cam, it's just _us_. I won't tell anyone."

"Good," Cam said. "'Cos I still ain't crying. It's just my occasional man-tears."

Brandy didn't reply, she was still lazily holding around Cam with both of her arms, and one of his had sneaked around her waist sometime during the episodes. She sighed contently, and Cam couldn't help letting his gaze trail up her face. Her eyes were closed and due to the dark, Cam hadn't really noticed how she wasn't wearing any makeup either. She looked really nice this way – don't get him wrong, she looked mucho hot with makeup too – but there was a weird, pleasing feeling that grew strong in his chest by the sight before him. Brandy didn't let _anyone_ see her without her makeup. Really, not even her mailman. She was afraid of being seen this way, which was a great shame. Everybody needed to see how she didn't need to be like the Glamazons in order to be _Brandy._

Cam just wished she'd see that too.


	3. 03 - Gaming - Kimmie and Biffy

**03 - Gaming/watching a movie – Biffy/Kimmie.**

* * *

"Whoa, Princess, not bad. Still, a few life points isn't much to be cocky about."

"No, I guess, winning over you for the third time will be. Even though_ cocky_ was so half an hour ago; now I'm just _bored_."

Biffy gave a short, annoyed growl. "It doesn't count when your little _dog_ here starts moving your character while we're having a lunch break. I bet you meant for us to have a break _just_ as we were nearing the finish line too!"

Kimmie gave a rolling motion of her eyes. "Whatever. I don't need to cheat to beat your sorry ass, Goldstein, that's giving you way too much credit."

"Oh, yeah?" the large teen gave his trademark grin, pressing a few quick buttons for his character to unleash its special attack that effectively slowed down Kimmie's character. "Ha! How do you like me now!"

"Cheater," the blonde huffed, eyes focused on the screen until an idea struck. She titled her head at Mr. Margolious, who was sitting obediently on a fluffy, pink cushion with its tongue sticking out of its mouth. She whispered something in its ear, pointed at Biffy's lap and that was all the dog needed to know before it leapt onto the big detentionaire who hadn't been able to avoid the chihuahua's slobbering due to being a little too focused on the video game.

"And it seems like I win," Kimberly stated simply, making a display out of glancing at her manicured nails. "Again."

"Gah, you're such a hypocrite!" Biffy grunted irritably, trying to shove the dog back onto its seat again which was a feat in itself.

"Don't care. It's much funnier this way, wouldn't you agree?" the blond shrugged, crossing her legs and reaching for her phone. "Should I blog this? I think the world might be starting to get a_ little_ too bored with my constant twittering about my victories."

Now it was Biffy's time to roll his eyes. "Listen, how about we just have a fair, clean game, okay?" he suggested, holding up both controllers. Kimmie looked up from her current text, a perfect brow raised in question.

"Why?"

"'Cos you might learn how to be less of a no good cheater..?"

"Count me out."

"Okay, okay–how about a bet? If I can beat you – and we all know I _can_ – then your next tweet will be about how I'm the awesomest video game player of all time and that you could never beat me if you tried."

"How about when I win?"

"When – _if _you win, then I'll," Biffy shrugged, unable to think of much. "I dunno, you decide."

"You could be my dog-sitter for a day," the blonde contemplated, a finger tapping her chin. "_Or_ carry all of my bags when we go shopping."

"Or I could, you know, just do something less embarrassing 'cos it's just a petty game?"

"You really have no idea who you've just bargained with, Goldstein," Kimmie smirked, radiating confidence and much cockiness. "You're _on_."

Starting on a new level and choosing different video game characters this time, the two teens started yet another race. There was a thicker tension lingering in the air this time; no snippy comments or enraged outbursts to spoil the concentration and definitely not to waver their constant focus. After five minutes, they were down to the last lap and fingers were furiously pushing down buttons for power-ups, combos and secret special attacks.

"You know," Biffy broke the silence first, eyes still glued to the screen. "You're actually pretty cool. You know, for a stuck-up rich kid."

"Really, Biffy," Kimmie resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. "You think flattering me is going to make you win? Classic. Nice try, tho."

"No, seriously, I mean it," the large teen tried to convince. "People would do just about anything to be in your shoes – literally. And here you are, playing nerdy video games with a – though rather _handsome_ – detentionaire and all time bully. I mean, can you _hear_ the contrast?"

"Yeah, I_ get_ it. It's not funny to always go to the mall with a crowd or sit with people who laugh at everything what I say or go wherever I go – it gets tiring and I intimidate people. A lot."

"Well, can't say I don't feel you there. Though, I chose to be that way and you sorta…_didn't._"

"Only so that people wouldn't get to see how a big softy you can be."

"Hey, I'm not–."

"You knit sweaters for kittens. Biffy. If _you're_ not a softy, then I don't know who is."

"Eh, quit it–."

A bright white **VICTORY** flashed across Kimmie's part of the screen and likewise, red **DEFEAT** flashed over Biffy's. His jaw went slack in shock and the controller fell of his hands and down on the floor, scattering the sounds of joy coming from the blond's female counterpart on the large television screen. Kimberly was surprised as well, her mind hadn't exactly been entirely on the game when she was arguing with Biffy. Empathically, she pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek and pat his back.

"Look who's my new man-slave now. For today, at least."


	4. 04 - On a date – The Serpent and Jenny

**04 - On a date – The Serpent/Jenny**

**In which the attraction isn't one-sided and Jenny's friends are totally cool with her crushing on Lee's brother? Post-Date with Destiny, I guess.**

* * *

_C'mon, Jenny, you can do this. You're super cool and __**focused.**__ You're the man. Actually, you're a girl but that's not the point. You're just getting picked up for your second date, and the first went fine, so no biggie. But this is at some restaurant he chose and not a picnic in the woods – what if I pick my nose without knowing it! Or I say something really embarrassing and he'll think I'm a freak and – oh, God, __**I'll die**__, I'll–_

The blonde was startled out of her inner teenage turmoil by a series of knock on the door. She gave off a surprised squeak and set off towards the door after leaping down the stairs in a feat that was quite remarkable and only achievable when fighting for the right to use the bathroom first when you had an annoying younger brother. Though, the reason for her quick trip to reach the front door first was mainly because she didn't want her mother to know much about her date. The Serpent was a charmer and if he got too close to Ms. Jerkins, there'd be awkward baby pictures in no time.

She opened the door agape and smiled brightly at her dark-haired date, who in return was already giving her a quick look-over. She must look ridiculous right now, that had to be it.

"I love what you've done with your hair," he mused, with a curl of his lip. Jenny blinked and slowly used her fingers to comb her hair that had gotten a little out of place from running too quick. She had decided to keep it down – contemplating that her usual ponytail was too casual.

"Don't look pretty bad yourself," she retorted and noted how he wore a simple red dress shirt and black tie under a black leather jacket. Nice touch. Really brought out his eyes too–

"Baby, who is it?" her mother called from inside the kitchen.

"Ah, no one, mom!" the blond answered quickly, her voice cracking a little towards the end. She cringed at the way it sounded and even more so when the Serpent snickered on her behalf.

"Of course there's _someone_. Who were you talking to just now?"

"Uh – it's just Tina!" Jenny blurted out, blushing uncontrollably at this point. She turned her head and the Serpent just gave her this look that said '_really? __**The news reporter?**_'

_Oh, shut up and just play along with it will you. _

"Well, tell her to come in. Tina, would you like some tea? I just made a fresh pot."

"I could go for some Oolong tea right about now," the Korean boy replied nonchalantly, taking a step inside. Jenny however put both of her hands on his chest to stop him from entering the door enough for her mother to notice.

"Uh, hello? We're going a date, right, _Biker Boy_?" she said, tapping a finger at his chest for emphasis. "Besides, we'll _both_ regret it if you and my mom become bff's."

"And why is that?" the Serpent smirked, brow cocked as he crossed his arms. Jenny on the other hand, knew he wouldn't be for much longer.

"She'll invite you to have dinner with us and it's definitely going contain lots of fish. My mom's made a load of it today 'cos it's to celebrate the sale of her new album that was just released today. She _loves_ fish."

The teen lost his smirk in two seconds, his face going a little pale as well. "I believe we should get going."

The blond felt the corners of her mouth tug into a loop-sided smile, grabbing a helmet to put over her head. "Thought so. I think we'll be okay, mom; Tina and I were just about to leave anyway!"

"Okay, then. Have fun. Wow, this Tina girl sounds awfully a lot like a guy…"


	5. 05 – Kissing – Lee and Biffy

**05 – Kissing – Lee/Biffy**

**I hope this qualifies as something remotely close to that, omg.**

* * *

So, to sum up.

Everyone waas after the Tazelwurm for some apparent reason, Lee couldn't get out without a legal excuse to protect his buddy who'd been protecting _him _practically all semester and Biffy wasn't talking to him, presumably because he ruined his chances of getting together with childhood friend and crush Kimmie?

And Lee thought it was going bad for him that time when he was framed for doing _The Prank_.

His only reliable allies who weren't after that promised reward, were Holger and Cam, but despite their combined efforts Taz had been recaptured by the Cleaners and taken to the underground tunnels. Although Lee had no idea whatsoever as to what they could possibly want from the poor fella, he knew that it had to be trouble and he needed to break free somehow because Barrage was on to him. Refusing him the normally used 'bathroom-pass' rights, he couldn't think of any distractions that could get him out and after Taz' trails.

Or he_ did_, but that involved asking Biffy for help. And last time he checked, the big guy wasn't too happy about him anymore.

Which sucked big time, because Lee hadn't asked for any of this to happen. All he had wanted was to know the truth; Cassandra obviously knew more about him than she let on and everything about her oozed secrecy and…evil plotting. She was definitely behind some of the stuff happening around the time of the dance – she was the one to arrest Vice Principal Victoria after all! And she knew about the Prank Song and its hypnotic powers. Lee could take a scolding and a door to the face – he really didn't like Kimmie and neither did she like him – but he hadn't meant to drag Biffy down with him. It was obvious that they liked each other very much and Lee was starting to realize how he was getting in the way of that. After everything the big guy _had been through_ to help him clear his name, he didn't deserve to be punished like this.

Maybe this was as far as their friendship went. Maybe it was time to call it quits and just sever the connection, too many people were already tied to this growing conspiracy and Lee didn't think he could handle it if Biffy also got hurt because of him.

Just one last distraction and that would be it.

* * *

Apparently that wasn't _just it._

Biffy had started arguing with him just as they'd reached the secret passage door in the library so they had agreed to both go inside. His mood hadn't changed much from before but he had allowed for there to be a little more small-talk – though it was more about how to rescue Taz and less how lovely the weather was today. They had put on matching disguises to blend in with the other scientists that roamed the underground lab and were just about to enter the room where they supposedly held the Tazelwurm captive. Anything could happen at this point and Lee contemplated if he was truly okay with Biffy going trough this with him.

He hesitated. This couldn't just be it.

"Biffy," he called out, causing the other teen to stop in his tracks. He looked at him and suddenly the Korean boy felt self-conscious. He rubbed his neck trough the suit.

"It's just that – we've known each other for some time now and–."

The bully crossed his arms, eyes narrowing. "Anytime now, Ping. Or are you purposely _trying_ to get caught by the Cleaner freaks?"

Lee shook his head. The words were just bundled up inside his throat and they just wouldn't _get out. _Strange. "No, no, I'll make this real quick – because, you know, this could turn out to be a major suicide-mission after all and–."

Any other words he might've wanted to say dissolved into a short, muffled, and strangely pleased sound as large hands yanked him forwards and warm lips was covering his. The redhead could feel his face turning as bright as his hair because whoa, Biffy was kissing him and it was _not_ supposed to feel this great. Wait, Biffy was kissing him – why again?

Lee was staring into space like a fish by the time Biffy pulled away enough to see his reaction. The satisfied smirk he wore second later proved that this was intentional.

"You shut up already, huh? Good."

"But – but I thought," the poor boy stuttered. He stared at Biffy in disbelief, looking quite defeated. He wasn't getting_ any_ of this. "I thought you liked Kimmie. I mean, you were mad because…"

"–because _you _made Kimmie mad at me. Why wouldn't I be mad? If I somehow got that weird Scandinadian dude to be mad at you, wouldn't you have reacted the same as me?"

"I guess.. but it still doesn't explain–."

"Yeah, that was just to shut you up. It's, uh, best if you don't think too much about it."


	6. 06 - Switching clothes - Tina and Chaz

**06 - Wearing each other's' clothes – Tina/Chaz**

* * *

"This is _ridiculous_."

"Agreed, Tina-Twee, but you know, it's a dare that we both to do, _so_…"

The girl glared daggers at Chaz but he was noticing himself too much in the mirror to care. Tina was pulling at the white sleeves that went all the way to her hands, deciding to rolling them up to her wrists. When she stood up, the suit she wore sagged some around her hips, which wasn't exactly something she could fix. Her dark hair was in a short ponytail and currently, she was founding that her colleague's designer shoes were a pain to walk in. Seriously, high heels would be less painful to wear. "Don't you have this suit in a smaller number that I can wear without looking like a klutz?"

"Oh, Tina, you're so funny. You always look like a klutz, today's no exception whatsoever," Chaz quipped, pulling at the brown strands of his hair. It hadn't been fixed like he usually preferred but he supposed he would look even more stupid given this attire that he was required to wear as well. The dress shirt and vest were a little stretched by his broader frame and don't get him started on the skirt and bare legs or even the plain flats. Tina was just lucky that he shaved his legs on a daily basis. "And why couldn't you wear pants? This skirt is so short."

"Then, I'd recommend you wear shorts underneath," Tina retorted dryly. "Or should I lend you a pair of panties too?"

"Ew, _no._ I might just barely tolerate walking around in your tasteless, second-hand clothes but that's just pushing it. Maybe you can try some quality shampoo for those horrible split ends of yours and then we'll talk."

"Go take a hike, Chaz."

The entire dare had been for Chaz and Tina to wear each other's clothes for a full school day. It had been given to them during a party held by some of the more popular kids in school where Chaz had been quick to say yes; to make him appear cooler when it was only really meant to embarrass both of them. And the only reason why Tina had reluctantly gone along with it was because Chaz had promised he would allow her to have the next exclusive scoop that would show in the school halls. So she took his word for it. Signed, black on white, on legal documents and everything to have him sued in court and whatnot if he decided to bail.

The usual tone for the school news broadcast was sound on every monitor in the school and after three seconds of screen-time, the halls started buzzing with laughter and taunts. Tina shuffled her small stack of papers between her fingers, her cheeks burning and gaze lowered on the table. This was utterly _embarrassing_.

"H-Hello, A. Nigma High students, I-I'm-."

"Tina-Squee!" Chaz exclaimed in a mocking, shrill impersonation of Tina's voice. "Look at me; I'm perky and super-annoying and I think I'm a better reporter than Chaz but I really only wanna be close to him 'cos he's so handsome and smart!"

Tina let out a scoff of outrage, putting her papers down hard on the table. Today's news were quickly forgotten. "It's Tina _Kwee_. But how should I know?" Tina mimicked Chaz' cocky attitude. "I'm _the _Chaz Monorainian after all and I give more of a damn about my face than I do about anything else. Now _that's_ a true story."

"Maybe I'd care about my looks too if I had any worth caring about. _Guess not_."

"Sure, because appearance is everything! Let's all become shallow persons like yours truly and just stop coming to school in general, so we can stay home and marvel on how great we look _all year long_!"

The camera-guy Stepak was sending them both concerned looks. "You guys, I'm not filming anymore. This isn't the news-."

"You just wish you had_ this_, Tina. Admit it."

"I don't, Chaz, because I don't even like_ this_, whatever this is. I hate you!"

"You mean that you hate that you _like_ this."

"Yeah_, I do_!"

The dark-haired girl gasped in surprise, hands flying up to cover her mouth as if trying to take back her words. There was an embarrassing silence stretching over the news room, with Stepak muttering a _'Awkward'_ under his breath as he went to put the camera away. It wasn't like any of this involved him after all. The two of them would probably be arguing up a storm by tomorrow anyway.


End file.
